


Phase 002

by Twojay



Category: Magic the Gathering
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 17:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20604620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twojay/pseuds/Twojay
Summary: The project had cost Ryssta immensely. More money than any Ravnican guildless commoner could ever hope to dream of. It had better be worth it.





	Phase 002

**Magic: the Gathering**

**Commander Fiction**

"_Phase 002"_

"Go on. Tell us what it is." The bargeman grinned sardonically, playing Wojek amateur detective. He didn't expect an answer. Yet pressed the matter, for what it was worth. Ryssta glared in his direction. The bargeman didn't notice. Ryssta seemed to glare at everything. He assumed it was an Orzhov "holier-than-everything" self-entitlement complex. He was spot on.

Ryssta's nose scrunched superciliously as she caught the boatman's bodily scent anew. The night breeze must have changed direction again. Confound it. She re-tightened her braided headdress and straightened her gold-red trimmed Vizkopan guild dress. More to pass the time, than anything else.

Naturally she would have been more discreet if she had disregarded the "uniform" altogether. But that would have run the risk of her being caught in public dressed akin to a commoner or a denizen. That would never do. Not for all the gold in her grandfather's tithe fund. Thus she settled for nocturnal maneuvers as the most suitable compromise. Besides, she wished to avoid more than merely the uncouth sprawling common folk.

Travelling by cobblestone and road wasn't even a remote option. At night the risk of prying patrols, Azorius interference, or being waylaid by a mob of guildless bandits was too high to risk. After much deliberation, travelling by old-fashioned aqueduct cargo barge had regretfully seemed the best compromise. It would be slow and tedious.

Most merchants favoured more efficient methods. Those who preyed on such caravans had left the waterways too, for more lucrative plunder. Pirates turning into highwaymen. Because that was where the money was now ferried, often literally.

Although Ryssta's fellow conspirator had at least promised a discreet skyborn contingent of guardian Krasis should they be needed. Discreet indeed she mused sarcastically. Not even cloud banks seemed to stir in the star strewn sky. Rolling above the oppressive spires which always seemed to be all around you, no matter the street or avenue.

The bargeman cut through her idle thoughts with the subtlety of a Boros Titan's spire crushing mace. "It's not like I don't know how to keep a secret." His disgusting grin hadn't faded.

Ryssta didn't doubt he knew how to keep a secret. Probably in exactly the same corner of his mind the fellow kept all his hopeless and grubby get rich quick schemes. He'd sell such knowledge to the highest bidder in a trice. Maybe even the lowest bidder too. She stared right through him and remained unflinchingly silent.

Eventually his grin subsided as he let out a phlegm-loaded sign. A sharp cough cleared his smoke tainted throat, breaking the all too short fresh silence.

"That's the trouble you see." He mused aloud to himself "You Guildmage couriers. You just aren't any fun to be around are you-s."

He pursed his dry lips. For a terrifying moment, Ryssta was worried the man would start up another bout of whistling. Under her harsh gaze he seemed to think better of it. Maybe he could learn, Ryssta speculated to herself. However he then spoke again. She didn't need any guesses what about.

"Just a little clue? Give me something to work with." Ryssta considered a Castigation curse for a second, or maybe a Sleepless Pillory. But she needed the man intact. Body and mind, for what that was worth. She deigned to speak. If only to cease his inane inquiries.

"You got nothing the first nine times of asking, water courser. A tenth time shall not change that."

"Come o-" But Ryssta had already decided this would be the last time. Her hand casually raised to her lavish Orzhov pendant. A burst of mana and the bargeman was on his knees, momentarily winded.

Ryssta allowed herself to savour it for but a moment. Then with a snap of fingers, the man's breath was given permission to return. His Orzhov tattoo blazed blindingly in the midnight haze. True darkness never really came to the ecumenopolis that was Ravnica.

The bargeman's brand had burnt clean through cloth and leather. It would glow for several hours. Signalling to all others he had been chastised and should be treated with appropriate disdain.

"Remember your place!" Ryssta hissed, Thumping her elaborate staff to the deck with zealous emphasis. "In this affair and within the Grand Church of Everflowing Gold. Do not forget it. Lest you wish to become another doomed peddler of shadow alley!"

The bargeman staggered back to his feet and Ryssta try to calm down. After all she was on the cusp of such potential greatness this eve. This little wretch certainly wasn't going to spoil that.

"I suggest you remain silent until we arrive at our destination." It was anything but a suggestion. The man settled for a nodded reply, pondering just when his voice would be given back.

After far too long, the flat-topped cargo barge concluded it's winding journey through the aqueducts and waterways. Arriving unceremoniously at the pre-planned Simic designated dockyard warehouse. It was easy enough spot, even in the evening gloom.

The striking, rounded coral shell hewn building looked more grown than built. Wild rumours even hinted some Simic structures were semi sentient. All the better to guard against intruders.

Yet Ryssta favoured what she considered more traditional, reliable methods for security. Orzhov methods, of course.

The precious cargo remained safely under wraps, securely suspended between a pair of immense treasury thrulls. A complex series of runes was painstakingly sewn all across the vast coverings. Proof against countless scrying spells and devices. They had come at great, albeit justified, expense.

The beasts weren't humble coffer transport thrulls either. This rare gigantic breed was saved for the rare occasion when valuable and heavy duty cargo haulage was necessary. Cargo that could only be trusted to Orzhov approved and raised beasts of burden.

The pair had stood unmoving and silent atop the broad deck for the entire trip. Ryssta thought the Bargeman would do well to follow their example in the future.

In spite of his insufferable nature, the man had fulfilled his end of the agreement, Ryssta begrudgingly acquiesced. Whether it was through blind loyalty or ignorant stupidity she remained uncertain. Not that she cared a jot at this time. Not when she was so close, after the endless planning and waiting.

It took but a wave of her staff to deposit suitable payment into the man's eagerly outstretched hands. She stood dockside, waiting purposely until the barge was out of sight before she uttered the countermand word to restore his voice. If she never heard from him again, she could retire content.

Focusing her concentration back to her clutched guild staff, Ryssta activated the command spell to assume direct control of both the treasury thrulls. It was scant few days the creatures actually had true free will.

She gasped as the alien sensation overwhelmed her at first, seeing in three opposing directions at once. A trio of souls and bodily desires competing for the attention of a singular mind. With rehearsed ease she asserted her dominance over the simple creatures, waves of nostalgia taking her back to her youthful days of courier training.

A far cry from the personal wealth and success she had accumulated for herself in the present. Riches enough to feed a thousand impoverished families for their entire lives. But barely even a single platinum engraved gold piece measured against the wealthiest members of the guild of deals.

Raw wealth was insignificant compared to just how one used it. Ryssta had always believed this was so. Money made money, if "invested" suitably. She intended to prove just so before this evening was over.

The revere past and she mentally collected herself and the pair of beasts in her thrall. Ryssta willed the closet beast to cow it's bulky head to within her reach. Heaving herself, distinctly undainty like, upon it's hide she commanded the thrull to rise again. To rise very carefully.

Safely perched atop it's bulbous muscular neck, the single-minded trio plodded concertedly towards the vast doorway of the Simic warehouse and storage vault.

Slowly the huge entranceway opened, seemingly of its own accord. The trio, cargo still secure, marched inwards. The gate felt akin to a vast basking kraken engulfing it's latest prey, never to de seen again. The notion made Ryssta shiver involuntarily.

With a deafening screech of scrapped metal, the warehouse sealed itself against the outer city, isolating all safely inside.

"I had not expected tardiness from you Ryssta." The voice was Risilius. Ryssta's Simic Consultant he had made tonight possible. Ryssta grunted back dismissively.

"Our ferryman lacked a certain level of shall we say enthusiasm?" She replied as levelly as she could. Considering she was all but surfing down a thrull's neck at that moment.

"Ah I see. Unfortunate." The cytoplastic engineer continued. "Did you not see fit to motivate him a notch?" They both knew what kind of glittering motivation he referred to. The Orzhov used nothing else. Ryssta sneered at the idea.

"He was more than well paid enough for tonight's excursion." She decreed. "Besides I wouldn't waste another coin on that, that denizen." The insulting epitaph used in a manner that nobility would the word commoner.

"Is everything now prepared with my arrival?" Ryssta casually demanded. Eager to move the conversation to business.

"Naturally." Risilius responded. His voice was emotionless, yet his glowing eyes twinkled excitedly beneath his custom-made coral helm. Ryssta had never found out if it was some cytoplastic augmentation. Or if all the bio-elves had such eyes.

Ryssta, now standing reassuredly on the warehouse floor, straightened herself up, readjusting her guild uniform and relinquished control of the Thrulls. Willing them to stand idle for now. Risilius was already in motion moving towards an ad-hoc laboratory setup within the rear of the cavernous structure.

"Come." He requested. "I should really introduce the other who has made it possible for this project to come to fruition. We wouldn't have come this far without them."

"Others?" Ryssta intoned, wary and sceptical.

Risilius was a gifted Simic bio-engineer, but young. Consequently he lacked a certain level of prestige and respect, leaving him eager to prove his abilities. His position reminded Ryssta of her own. It had played a large influence in the reason she chose his aid. A kindred spirit.

She was also keen entrepreneur and Ryssta believed in the man's burgeoning potential. Yet this hiring of others, without her knowledge worried her. Just how many knew of this project?

Her concern must have been plain to see on her face. For Risilius resumed his explanation. "You needn't worry Ryssta. First much of the physical labour was conducted by our initiates and labour krasis. They had no idea what their individual tasks involved altogether of course." He paused. The awkward part came next.

"However some of the more unusual matters required the aid of another consulting specialist. In particular the extensive custom mechanical apparatus required." Risilius said as they arrived at the rear of the warehouse.

"So I enlisted the aid of-" However Ryssta had already guessed the end.

"The Izzet League! You garnered aid from Izzet? For delicate matters, of all things?" Her rising fury came to an abrupt halt as she collided into the back of a garish robed man who just hadn't been there seconds before. The man's hair seem to have been struck by lightning and he moved with the speed of a bolting athlete. Tinkering with something or other and then mixing something unseen before back to tinkering again.

"Excuse you!" The young artificer said hastily, as Ryssta disrupted his inscrutable pattern of motion around the collection of alchemist equipment.

Redundantly, Risilius gestured towards the man whom had already resumed his constant adjustments.

"Ryssta, let me introduce Stazatrus. apprentice artificer class-" Again the scientist was cut off.

"Apprentice Artificer Dracis Mizzimus class." Stazatrus interrupted casually. All too proud of his title, yet all to used to no-one else remembering it.

"Yes, indeed" The elf concurred "We wouldn't have come this far, without his expertise and connections. For that, you should be grateful." Ryssta leaned in conspiratorially. Stazatrus was too busy to notice.

"But can we trust the man?" She hissed in a whisper.

"Well, should he need to dissappear, I'm certain he wouldn't be missed." Answered Risilius, without a hint of emotion. Just cold calculating logic.

"And just how much was his payment?" Ryssta pressed, nudging affairs back to business. A more comfortable topic. Risilius paused.

Was that a grin on the elf's lips? It was the sort of grin pulled by someone who had studied emotion but didn't actually express or feel them.

"That is the beauty of it." He answered "He wasn't interested in financial compensation at all. He merely wished to add his own contribution to the finished project. To put his mark on it, as it were." With that, the bio-engineer motioned towards a second covering behind the shelves of scattered equipment.

The covering matched Ryssta's own cargo, down to the warding sigils, but was markedly smaller. This was supposed to be her triumph. She became wary of another interfering with her project. Especially one of the dragon-touched. She eyed the size of the mystery extra with marked scorn.

"Just what contribution did he have in mind?" She inquired, aloud this time. The question made Risilius stop to marvel at the thought of it.

"Ah yes. I have inspected it personally. It is nothing short of brilliant in it's unorthodoxy. It would never have occurred to one such as myself and should improve the finished result no end." The approval of the elf did speak volumes. It help to temper her concerns about the addition.

"Very well." Ryssta answered willing to let the matter slide, somewhat. "Shall we proceed to the project's conclusion?" A spoken instruction to the distracted Izzet Expert and the pair returned to the unmoving thrulls.

"You never did tell me how you relinquished the necessary fragment. From the Conclave of all peoples Ryssta. Especially in a matter that had warranted the intervention of the Quietmen. I had presumed this would have been more secure." Ryssta waved away his question theatrically. She wanted some secrets. Even from Risilius, whom had been her confidant for the whole project.

"Suffice to say one can aquire virtually anything one desires. If one knows how to properly ask for it." The answer was far from satisfactory, but Risilius knew better than to press the matter.

Under Ryssta's direct guidance, the pair of treasury thrulls aligned their cargo into position beneath a wealth of heavy duty custom lifting gear. Much like the cargo cranes dominating the dockside just outside, but a touch more sophisticated. Adjusted to be surgeon like in their precision.

Risilius gasped in wondered awe as the coverings were finally removed from the precious cargo. Some of his emotional reactions were apparently impossible to keep in check. But this case would certainly be justified for a Simic acolyte.

Exposed once more, the fragment of former Simic Guildmaster Momir Vig's ultimate masterpiece for all assembled to see. Pieced remains of experiment Kraj.

Risilius set to work, keen to pore over the intricacies of this finest creation.

In his rapture, he failed to notice Ryssta had decided to indulge her curiosity regarding just what exactly constituted Stazatrus 'payment'.

"A dinosaur head!" The cry echoed all around the warehouse. "You are going to sully my creation with a giant reptile's cranium!" Ryssta was beyond angry. Rakdos himself just might have taken pause to watch the now unfolding spectacle. The guildmage stormed towards the artificer, murder in her eyes.

"In case you hadn't seen for yourself." She bellowed pointing directly towards a face that must have been about ten feet in height, painstakingly cultivated by Risilius in accordance to her wishes. "We already have the head. Now you plan to stick a second there as well?"

"But thats the best part!" Stazatrus interjected with uncontained glee. Entirely oblivious to Ryssta's volcanic rage.

"It's not for the head at all. Its going to be for the arm!" Ryssta stopped mid fury. Her face twitched so hard, something must have snapped that you should have been able to hear.

"A dinosaur's head!" Her storming anger resumed even louder.

"You want a dinosaur's head for an arm! Just who in their right mind would even-"

Suddenly she stopped as she looked at Risilius, then back at Stazatrus. She was speaking of right minds to an artificer from the Izzet League. A guild, whose idea of safety protocols was never to wake Niv-Mizzet before midday. And a Simic Bio Engineer. A guild whose idea of morality was never repeat the same living dissection twice a day.

There was indeed only one person present who was in their right mind. The one whom had funded this entire affair.

"But nevertheless it is true brilliance" answered Risilius levelly, trying to calm her back down.

"I estimated no less than 167 benefits to such an appendage. With only 17 drawbacks worthy of any note." He added. "Besides we've come too far to just simply abandon the project now. I suggest we allow it to reach its conclusion." He advised. "Isn't that what you wished above all other concerns Ryssta?" They had spent a good deal of time together. The elf had become quite adept at reading her.

"Very well." Ryssta huffed, stilll trying to cling to her anger. "But phase two better live up to your predictions still. Even with these 'unique' modifications." She sneered, still unwilling to endorse the ludicrous idea, regardless of any benefit.

Stazatrus couldn't gave a damn. His contribution was still going to be added. A piece of him would still be on the finished creation. That was all he cared about.

Although all the pieces were finally assembled and it was just a matter of assembly. The task took many hours to complete. Risilius, wanted this to be his crowning glory and he had no intention of rushing it.

Ryssta indulged her impatience. Mentally calculating how much she could sell Stazatrus' equipment on the black market for if he met with an 'untimely' accident. It helped pass the time. It also bought a certain kind of satisfaction. Ryssta found herself mentally moving onto the various costs of assassination and disposal. The countless concepts of murder providing a curious sedating affect against the Izzet Legauer's inexhaustible effervescence.

And then with a final simple stitch, the project was finished. Kraj phase two.

Now the redesigned body was whole in form and function. It just needed a little jolt to bring it into existence. Perhaps in the region of half a billion Mizzi-Nits of electrical energy.

"I believe the honours now fall to you, my dear Mister Stilnium." said Risilius, nodding to Stazatrus, his brow trickling with beads of sweat and his voice dry with anticipation.

"The final phase requires your unique brand of expertise, in light of how long this flesh has been lifeless." The artificer couldn't wait to oblige.

Artifact maker or alchemist brewer. Casual tinkerer or fanatical archive browser. All those of the Izzet League seem to have immense fondness for all things electrical. Especially calling it forth in as many new and interesting ways as possible.

With all too much glee, Stazatrus set an avalanche of machinery into motion. banks of equipment coming to life and numerous vats, of all sizes, bubbling violently as their contents reacted all too often, explosively.

A large array of lightning coils lay proverbial siege to the lifeless cytoplast form of Kraj phase two. Capacitors crackling ferociously.

Ryssta became aware that everyone of her hairs seemed to be standing on end. The static in the air was almost palpable enough to take physical form. Maybe was that how the Izzet elemental creatures, Weirds, were born?

Everything in place, Stazatrus now stood at the foot of the immense ooze like bulk of Phase two. He held aloft a simple square metallic control box. The device only had a single red button atop it, but it seemed wired into just about everything else in sight.

"Ready?" He cried ecstatically above the roaring wave of an impending electrical tide. Before any answer came he presed the red button. It gave a satisfyingly loud click.

Then everything seemed to explode at once. Showers of sparks were everywhere. Capacitors overloaded, discharging jagged bolts every which way possible. The world turned white with a blinding flash.

This made the utter pitch blackness that followed two seconds later all the darker by contrast. Every machine seem to whine down into silence at once. An entire city district was plunged into jet black darkness and you couldn't see a hand in front of your face.

"Oh." Came a quiet voice, piercing the silent gloom.

Ryssta couldn't be sure whom had spoken. But she definitely wouldn't have needed three guesses.

A few moments later, reserve systems restored the district to a relative norm. Power and energy redistributed from neighbouring regions.

The whole area stank of burnt ozone. Ryssta couldn't do a thing to get the unnatural smell out of her nostrils. She gave a cursory glance to the unmoving, now slightly charred, pieces of Kraj. Then she began to march on Stazatrus.

"If, after all this planning. All this time. All this money! You have-" But the threat was never finished. For the whole ground seemed to be shaking. A rumble too deep to be heard at first, was now reaching everyone's ears.

At first Ryssta thought he'd started a cityquake. Sending the surrounding spires toppling onto them. But the rumbling was coming from inside, not out.

Phase two began to move of it's own accord.

"It lives! Ha ha! It lives!" Screamed Stazatrus, all but jumping in delight. Ryssta glowered at him. The incredible gaze, might have stopped a charging fire angel dead. To his Stazatrus' credit he managed to find a modicum of self control.

"Excellent." Ryssta declared, pleased her hard spent resources had not gone up in smoke. Or rather perhaps, up in lightning.

"Risilius can you readjust the crown of command so I can-" But the elf wasn't listening. He was working feverishly at his primary work station. His face an undisguised mask of panic.

A series of lights on the desk were pulsing red.

"No control." He shouted. "There's no control, nothing! I haven't got anything! The beast is feral!"

With that, the immense monstrosity gained mastery of it's pair of clawed trunk like feet. It's head peered in one direction. It's dinosaur arm in another.

Stazatrus stood, still paralysed by terror at Risilius' words "Thats not good is it?" He said.

Then the cytoplasmic horror roared. Roared in stereo. The deafening din drowning out everything else.

"That's, not gone well." One of them seemed to utter.

Phase two charged.

About three city blocks away, a small unassuming human member of Selesnya peered up into the night sky. As if something was only just now reaching her ears. A faint rumbling from the nearby Simic docks, not unlike the bellowing roar of a charging siege wurm.

A wicked, exaggerated grin pierced the creature's face. With casual grace, it darted into a nearby pre-determined back alley. The creature traced her fingers across a specific piece of the alley's surface. Tracing every shadow she could see. Finally she found the one she was looking for, as it flinched from her touch.

She leaned towards it and spoke carefully "All has gone exactly to plan." The conclave creature whispered. "It would seem the shard of Rakdos' we left behind, has achieved the desired chaotic affect perfectly."

The shadow gave a cryptic reply in an alien form of sign language painted momentarily across the alley's brick exterior.

"That will require a 'walker will it not?" She inquired. A fresh message wrote itself onto the alley wall.

The Selesnya creature gave a single nod. In the next instant, the shadow seemed to melt into the cracks of the wall and was gone.

Now alone, the creature stood up straight and calmly hooked two fingers into the cheek of her mouth. With a sickening tug, the creature pulled, until the fingers ripped clean through the flesh.

Continuing to pull, first the cheek's exterior, then the entire face came away. The rest of the creature's whole former skin peeled clean off.

With a nauseating splat, the creature dumped the skin against the nearest gutter. She tested her new features with her fresh fingers. The long locks of hair, now replaced with a head completely bald. The shapeshifter ran a hand over her smooth tattooed scalp approvingly.

"Good." She spat in the direction of the pile of discarded skin.

"I was getting sick of that insufferable form at any rate."

Without another word, the creature strutted slowly out of the alley. dissolving herself back into the unassuming crowds of the night.

A large contingent of Boros night guard clattered wildly past. Dangerously close to her position. A large mounted cavalry unit arrived and a squad of sky knights soared above. All of them heading towards the warehouses on the docks.

Well something nasty is clearly afoot. The shapeshifter mused mockingly. Without another sound, it disappeared entirely from further prying eyes. Lost in the crowds.


End file.
